new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Toyama
is one of the main characters in the series New Game!. She is an art director and head of the background department. Appearance She is a thin woman with purple eyes and short, dark purple hair. Personality Rin can be seen as the mother figure of the team, and acts like an emotional support for them, especially Ko. She's very nice and considerate, often seen lending a hand to those who ran in some kind of trouble. Unknown to Ko, Rin is in love with her, and is easily annoyed at how dense Ko can be. Rin also has little alcohol tolerance. History Rin became an employee of the company Eagle Jump at the age of 18. There isn't much knowledge about her history on Eagle Jump aside from the fact that she became Kou's confidant and often helps Kou when the latter is being bullied. Her hometown is Niigata. Plot (Manga) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-12.5) Rin shocks Aoba when the latter is just standing still in front of the building's entrance. She, then, tells Aoba that kids shouldn't be in the office building making Aoba introduce herself as the new employee. Rin introduce herself as the AD which Aoba misinterpret as Assistant Director. Rin ask Aoba if she want a drink when the two walk in the office and leaves Aoba at the latter's assigned desk. She comes back and sees Kou and Aoba interacts, she gives Aoba the coffee the latter asks and her coffee to Kou. Kou cough stating that there's no sugar and Rin says that she must've switch the two coffee. Rin listens as Kou and Aoba talks about their age. She ask Aoba to guess her age which Aoba answers 23 making Kou whines. Rin introduces Kou to Aoba and wish the two to get along. Rin and Kou listens as Aoba stutters that she'll do her best. Rin asks if Kou took Aoba's picture for ID already when the latter complains about management slacking off. She, then, tells Kou that she told the latter to do it making Kou remembers. Rin asks Aoba her progress which the latter answers badly. She looks at Aoba's work and tells the latter that it looks fine. Aoba states that it still unsatisfactory and Kou will not accept it making Rin says that Kou is really a tough on. She, then, advise Aoba to go home. Rin and Aoba took the train together and talk about Aoba's way of transport. Rin asks Aoba if the latter's having fun at making NPCs which the latter states that she is but it is tough. She states that Aoba's work is perfectly fine and Kou acts the way she did because she's expecting a lot from Aoba. Rin left for change of train before congratulating Aoba on her hard work. Rin joins the welcome party for Aoba. She ask Aoba if its her first time on drinking party and listens to the interactions of the group. She stops Kou from drinking by taking the latter's glass of alcohol when Kou show signs of being drunk. She drinks the alcohol from Kou's glass and become drunk stating that she doesn't have a boyfriend. She, tehn, ask Aoba to refill her drink. Disappointed at Aoba, She and Kou begin to teach Aoba the proper way of pouring the bear. Rin pass out together with Yun. When Kou ask who's up for an after-party, Rin comes along. She, Kou and Aoba have gone to a bar. Rin ask Kou for a spare tablet pen when the latter is laughing at Hajime's expense. She tells Kou that she can borrow from the other team when Kou states that she'll have Aoba and Hajime buy new one. She, then, thinks that Kou is like an open book when Kou didn't listen to her and proceeds as what the latter plan. Rin states that Aoba, Hifumi and Yun might only be late when Kou states that the are is empty. She tells Kou to listen to excuses first when the latter comes up to her and complain that she screw up. Rin gives Aoba, Yun, Hajime and Hifumi their paycheck. The five talks about wage evaluation and how they spent their first paycheck. When Aoba ask Rin how she spent her, Kou comes in and ask about it too. Rin gets upset and tells Kou she's unbelievable. When Kou implies that she forgot, Rin gets more mad and pinch the former. Kou states that she's sorry and she remembers making Rin let go of her cheeks. Rin ask if Kou remembers where they went and the latter runs away. Rin says that Aoba's idea of putting the money in back is a good one but she should use it in something she'll remember. Rin asks a half naked Kou when the latter states 'much better'. She is asked by Kou and answers that she missed the last train and that Kou should be careful. The two talks about Kou's habit of sleeping at the office, how the place will be lively at night and if the game will sell. Rin states that Kou is strong making the latter ask if being AD is getting into her. She states that Kou is much better off as the AD making Kou debunk her while stating that it's because of the former that Kou can concentrate on her work. Rin, then, listens to Kou complains about herself. The two talk about their team which ended up with Rin stating that Kou is strict. Rin listen as Kou complains about 3Ds when the latter computer froze. She bid Kou a good night and sleeps while the latter designs characters. Rin wakes up with Kou still on her underwear and put a blanket on the latter. She tries if being in just underwear real is refreshing. She tells Kou its not whet the latter think when Kou wakes up with her with just an underwear. The two hides when Aoba comes in and Rin stops Kou from laughing when says something the latter deems funny. Aoba sees the two only in underwear with Rin above Kou. Rin's Day Off -Kou wakes up again because of the doorbell and is greeted by Rin who brought her food. Kou eats as she states that the food is good making Rin thank her. Rin interrupts Kou and Aoba when the two is talking about Kou being Lead Character Designer at such young age, stating that Kou was often being bullied and that she always listen to Kou's complain. Rin tells Kou that the meeting is about to start when kou is talking to Aoba. Aoba looks at Rin and Kou and ask herself who she really should look up to. Rin and Kou tells the group that they should either stay overnight or work at weekend when there's a mismatch between the number of characters and number of remaining days. Rin says sorry for her miscalculation. Volume 2 (Chapter 13-25) When Kou, Yun and Hajime bickers about the thermostat, Rin walks in and scolds the three and tells them that they will be ban from changing the temperature if they won't compromise. Aoba looks at Rin and states that she want to be like the latter. In weekend, Rin walks in on Aoba and Hifumi talking. The two asks Rin what Kou was like in the past. Rin answers, stating that Kou is quiet and difficult to approach, pretty cool and brutally honest. She adds that Kou have no social skill and is cute when she work hard. Rin, then, thank them for getting along with Kou. Aoba thinks that she should acts more childish to get along with Kou, Rin refutes, stating that Aoba is fine just the way she is. Rin is seen with Kou using her lap as a pillow. Aoba and the others ask what happens to Kou and Rin answers that Kou sees her blood making her nauseous. Kou rebuts that it's because of something else and warn the others about a nurse. A while after, Rin is seen again, her lap still being use by Kou as a pillow, watching TV. Rin watches a scene as the same as her and Kou's current position, making her blush and looks at Kou who, she realized, is asleep. Rin is asked by Kou if the part time debuggers starts and Rin answers. afterwards, she listens when Aoba introduces her friend Nene. Rin, Aoba and Nene talks about a bug on the game when Nene show a route where 'Sophia-chan', Aoba's NPC, survives. Rin states that Aoba is still on clock and that Nene shouldn't call Aoba too often. Umiko walks in and calls for Rin about a data and that the Director is finding the latter, Kou follows, telling Rin that there's an emergency. Kou tells Rin that the emergency is about her pudding missing and Rin says that she thought its really important. Rin left Kou, Aoba and Nene together with Umiko. Rin cames back and Kou tells her that she covered Aoba's overdue works. Rin asks Kou if the latter finds her Pudding with Kou answers she didn't. Rin says to Kou that she have an idea and sends a company message to all about Kou's missing pudding. Aoba walks in and ask if about Kou's pudding making Kou tells Rin that the latter makes it a big deal. Rin hears Nene mumbling and ask making Nene yell in surprise. Nene runs away making Rin confuse. Next day, Rin, Kou, Aoba and Nene eats lunch together. The former three talks about the game's beta version. Rin stands up while Aoba and Kou talks about the latter's missing pudding. She opens the fridge and sees a pudding for Kou. Taking it, Rin gives it to Kou who in turn gives it back to her as a sign of thanks while stating that she has Aoba's. Rin states that the culprit comes up and says sorry the previous day. Rin and Kou eats the puddings. Rin agrees with Kou when the latter states she's tired. Rin stops Kou from leaving when the latter ask if she can. Rin states that something could go wrong when Kou thanks her management. Kou tells Rin to stop being negative. Rin walks in on Aoba and Kou talkin. Rin joins and talks to Aoba about an interview. She states that she have Kou's change of clothes. Rin scolded Kou for not wanting a change of clothes and Aoba back her up. While in a meeting room, Rin directs Kou to strips but the latter tells that its embarrassing to be seen and made Rin turn around. Kou tries to flee, hurting Aoba who's guarding the door. Rin and Aoba manage to persuade Kou to change. The two praises Kou's cuteness. Rin takes photo of Kou while Aoba tries to find the intervies section of the preceeding strategy guide of Fairies Story. Kou is taken into photoshoot with Rin watching her while thinking that bringing Kou clothes is the right choice. Later, Kou yells that she can't take the compliments anymore when Rin joins the other four in gushing over the formers picture. Rin and the gang stands on the line and discuss about people's comments on the game they made. After buying, they meet up with Nene who bought the game's extra's from another store. The gang talks until Nene accidentally spills the twist in the game's story. Luckily, the game is well-sold. Rin attends the celebration party as the emcee. Afterwards, she is seen again, thanking Aoba from bringing Kou back to the party. The volume 2 ends with an omake. A very drunk Rin walks in and joke about traffic accidents and Kou's name. The two sits on the sidewalk when an officer starts talking to Aoba. Nene walks in with an airsoft gun asking everyone's doing before seeing the officer and hiding the gun immediately. Relationships Ko Yagami Kou is Rin's treasured friend. Rin acts like a mother and an emotional support to Kou and is often seen listening to Kou's complaints. Rin has a huge crush on Kou, who is unaware of her feelings. Shizuku Hazuki Shizuku is Rin's superior. She is very aware of Rin's feelings towards Kou. She likes the Rin/Kou tandem to the extent that she supports, teases and set the mood for the two. After becoming an assistant producer, she keeps Shizuku in check to make sure she does not make any unnecessary changes during game development. Aoba Suzukaze Rin is the first person Aoba interacted when the latter started. Rin is often helping Aoba when the latter's confused or in trouble. Gallery RinToyamaSantaClausBushiroadSleeveCollectionMatSeries.jpg|Rin (Santa Claus) es:Rin Tōyama Category:Characters